Such agricultural machines that combine the working process of planting and damming building in one single machine are known from current technology. The best examples are potato planting machines equipped with various tools for final damming (for example, with ridge elements for sole application, with ridge elements and cage drum rollers or also combined with a dam-forming sheet metal). In this case, the seedbed preparation for cultivation must be carried out in one separate work process with the help of a rotary harrow. However, these machines can only be used in light to medium soils, whereas in heavier soils sufficiently small soil fractions can't be achieved for the damming structure. Therefore, in heavier soils the final damming must be expanded by another work process that includes a damming rotary hoe. The subsequent hoeing of the dams in another work cycle can cause a lateral mismatch, so that the location of the plant tubers can be significantly off-center from the dam, which may lead to a lateral growing out of the tuber nests. This problem occurs especially when a lateral slope is being tilled.
To solve this problem, DE 197 10 036 describes a laying machine in which a damming rotary hoe has been placed on a machine frame right behind the furrow markers. The combination of planting machine and damming rotary hoe to one single combined machine eliminates the problem of lateral mismatch. In addition, this design already takes care of two work cycles, resulting in fuel economy and an increase in harvest yield by reducing the green proportion of the harvest caused by sunshine. Such machines can also be used in heavy soils. However, a previous work cycle for seedbed cultivation remains essential with this design. The subsequent driving over of the tilled soil by a planting machine, by a dam-forming machine or by the combined machine described here, however, will once again compact the already loosened soil.
Therefore, the task of the invention is to suggest a machine that will make it possible to bundle the work cycles even more and also to compact the already loosened soil only very little.